Never Befor
by RosesOfSilence
Summary: „Ok, Malfoy lass uns eine Wette schließen!" Malfoy blickte mich skeptisch an. „Eine Wette? Mit Dir?"
1. It's hurt to love you

**_Never Befor_**

Kapitel 1

It's hurt to love you

Ich weiß nicht wie ich in diese "scheiß" Situation geraten bin. Auf jeden Fall sitze ich jetzt hier in Snape's Büro. Und das ist ja noch nicht einmal das schlimmste, er ist auch hier.  
Ja, es stimmt schon, langsam müsste ich wissen wie Snape in meiner Hinsicht reagiert, immerhin bin ich in meinem letzten Jahr hier. Aber was soll man machen, wenn dieser verdammte Trottel einen nicht in Ruhe lassen kann?  
"He, Potter was machst du da!" Seine Stimme reist mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Nichts." antworte ich genervt.  
"Sieht aber nicht so aus als ob du NICHTS machst!" sagt er mit Spott in der Stimme.  
"Malfoy, kannst du nicht deine Klappe halten"  
Eigentlich würde ich jetzt mit Ron Zauberschach spielen oder Hermines Hausaufgaben abschreiben. Aber nein, statt dessen sitze ich in Snape's Büro und warte auf seine graue Eminenz mit niemand anderem als meinem "Lieblingsfeind.  
Besser oder wohl eher schlimmer kann es ja nicht mehr kommen. Aber man soll bekanntlich den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben.  
Da sitze ich nun und habe keine Ahnung was mich erwartet. Snape hatte uns mit diesem unheil- vollem Lächeln verlassen. Jetzt würden selbst Ausreden nicht mehr helfen.  
Etwas Gutes hatte diese verzwackte Situation.  
Ich war nicht allein.  
Er war hier.  
Okay, das ist jetzt ein Widerspruch. Aber die ganze Situation schreit nur so vor Widersprüchen.  
Betrübt blicke ich zu Boden.  
"Du nervst!" schnauze ich.  
Ja, er nervt wirklich, schließlich lief er seit nun mehr 10 Minuten unaufhörlich von der einen Ecke des Raumes zur anderen und fluchte leise vor sich hin.  
Wahrscheinlich weiß er, was ich meine, denn er lässt sich auf dem Stuhl neben mir nieder.  
Da sitzen wir nun und schweigen uns an. Wir haben uns schließlich auch nichts zu sagen.  
"Du, Potter"  
"Was"  
"Kann ich dich was fragen"  
Seine Stimme klingt anders als sonst, irgendwie traurig, einsam, verletzlich, aber trotzdem noch stolz.  
"Was?" frage ich.  
Er räuspert sich. "Wie ist es, richtig geliebt zu werden"  
Ich schaue ihn ungläubig an. "Was"  
Malfoy wird etwas wütend. "Du hast schon richtig verstanden, was ich gesagt habe!" Er macht eine Pause und seine Stimme wird leiser. "Wie ist es, richtig geliebt zu werden"  
"Warum willst du das wissen! Wirst du etwa nicht richtig geliebt"  
Draco lacht bitter auf. "Von wem denn? Von meinen Eltern? Oder meinen sogenannten Freunden"  
Malfoy will eine Frage von mir beantwortet haben. Eine Frage, die ich ihm nicht beantworten kann.  
Ich werde zwar geliebt, aber trotzdem kann ich seine Frage aus irgendeinem Grund nicht beantworten.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist richtig geliebt zu werden! Malfoy, ich kann dir deine Frage nicht beantworten"  
"Warum nicht, du bist doch der große Harry Potter! Du wirst doch von allen und jedem geliebt! Und da kannst du mir diese einfache Frage nicht beantworten?" ruft er wütend.  
Malfoy ist mittlerweile wieder aufgestanden.  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Lust mit ihm zu streiten, aber was er sagt macht mich irgendwie wütend.  
"Und was nützt es mir der 'große Harry Potter' zu sein? Nichts!" schreie ich ihn an.  
"Uh, der 'große Harry Potter' kennt keine Antwort"  
In diesem Moment öffnet sich lautlos die Tür und Snape tritt ein. Snape hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Es gibt etwas das unser von Weisheit gesegneter Potter nicht weiß"  
Verlegenes Schweigen.  
„Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen. Wir haben uns geeinigt, dass wir jedem von ihnen 50 Punkte abziehen. Ich hoffe, so etwas kommt nicht wieder vor. Sie können jetzt gehen"  
Wir erhoben uns wortlos und verliessen Snapes Büro. Auf halbem Weg den Gang entlang, meinte ich plötzlich: „Ok, Malfoy lass uns eine Wette schließen"  
Malfoy blickte mich skeptisch an. „Eine Wette? Mit Dir?" Ich überhörte die Bemerkung. „Der Abschlussball findet in vier Wochen statt, bis dahin zeige ich dir wie es ist geliebt zu werden"  
„Und der Einsatz?" fragte Malfoy nach kurzem Überlegen.  
„Denk Dir was aus!"

tbc


	2. Wetten, dass

Kapitel 2 

Wetten, dass...

"He, Potter! Ich muss mit dir reden!" Harry, Ron und Hermine waren gerade auf dem Weg in die Große Halle als Dracos schnarrende Stimme ertönte. Genervt drehte sich Harry um.  
"Was?" "Unter VIER Augen!" betonte der Slytherin und wies Harry an ihm zu folgen. Mit einem genervten Seufzer und ohne auf Rons und Hermines verwirrte Blicke zu achten, folgte er dem Blonden.  
"Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, was du gestern gesagt hast?" fragte Draco.  
"So? Was war denn gestern?" "Ist Wiesels Dummheit so ansteckend, dass du unsere Wette schon vergessen hast?" "Wette? Ach, DIE Wette!" sagte Harry und schlug sich theatralisch gegen die Stirn.  
"Wow, welch ein Geistesblitz!" "Und welcher DEINER Geistesblitze hält mich vom Mittagessen ab!" erwiderte Harry.  
"Hm, lass mich mal überlegen! Wie wäre es mit den Bedingungen?" Harry sah Draco verwirrt an. "Bedingungen? Wozu brauchst du denn Bedingungen?" "Tja, ohne hat eine Wette keinen Reiz! Und vor allem nicht DIESE Wette!" "Und die wären?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
"Fangen wir damit an, dass alles unter uns bleibt!" "Hast du Angst zu verlieren?" Grinsend meinte Draco: "Ich will nur DEIN Ansehen wahren, wenn DU verlierst!" "Weiter, Malfoy!" forderte Harry.  
"Unter zivilisierten Menschen benutzt man den Vornamen! Also, probieren wir es mal!" Draco sprach mit einem Ton als wäre Harry ein Kleinkind.  
"Malfoy Malfoy!" "Draco! DRACO! Nicht Malfoy Malfoy!" meinte der Blonde genervt.  
"Ach, so war dein Vorname! Es lag mir auf der Zunge!" Nach einem gespielten Lächeln sagte Draco: "Und drittens... Sag ich dir wenn es mir einfällt!" "War das schon das Ende deiner Geistesblitze?" Draco verdrehte die Augen, seufzte und wollte gehen.  
"Warte! Komm morgen um sieben zum See!"

Als Draco den See erreichte, ging die Sonne bereits unter.  
Harry blickte gedankenverloren auf das glitzernde Wasser des Sees und bemerkte den Blonden nicht.  
Draco blieb einige Meter hinter Harry stehen. Einige Sekunden betrachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Silhouette sich im trüber werdendem Licht abhob. Dann besann er sich jedoch und räusperte sich.  
Harry drehte sich nicht um und wies nur auf den Platz neben sich.  
Einen Moment zögerte der Blonde, setzte sich dann jedoch zu ihm.  
"Wie hast du dir die ganze Sache eigentlich vorgestellt?" fragte der Slytherin.  
Ein sanfter Wind kam auf und wehte Draco ein paar Strähnen blonden Haares in die Augen.  
Harry wandte sich ihm zu, strich behutsam das Haar aus Dracos Gesicht und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Harry lag am Ufer des Sees. Die Sonne kitzelte ihm angenehm im Gesicht. Plötzlich tauchte ein Schatten über ihm auf. Draco! Der Blonde sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinab.  
"Und was jetzt?" "Setz dich! Ich wollte nur ein wenig Zeit mit dir verbringen. Wegen der Wette!" fügte Harry schnell hinzu.  
Draco setzte sich in einem sicheren Abstand und sah argwöhnisch zu dem Gryffindor, der sich aufsetzte. Beide schwiegen.  
Schließlich sprach Draco als erster: "Sag mal, warum treffen wir uns immer am See?" Harry grinste. "Weil ich dich mal in einer Badehose sehen will!" "WAS?" Der Blonde riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Harry konnte nicht anders. Er musste lachen. Das Gesicht des Slytherins war einfach zu komisch!  
Als er sich beruhigt hatte, meinte er: "Nein, im Ernst, Draco! Das Wetter ist schön. Lass uns baden!" Der Blonde sah ihn noch immer ungläubig an. "Baden? Mit dir?" "Angst, dass ich dir was weggucke?" "Nein, ich glaube nur, dass du vor Neid gelb wirst!" erwiderte Draco grinsend.  
"Wollen wir es drauf ankommen lassen?" Der Slytherin blickte den Gryffindor einen Augenblick an, dann begann er sich aufzuziehen. Als er nur noch in Unterhose dastand, blickte er Harry erwartungsvoll an. "Und du? Oder soll ich nachhelfen?" "Als ob ich deine Hilfe bräuchte!" Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte Harrys Wangen als er sich langsam auszog.  
Beide sahen sich eine Sekunde an. Wie auf Kommando rannten sie los und stürzten sich kopfüber ins kalte Wasser. Gleichzeitig tauchten die Jungs wieder auf und schwammen zurück zum Ufer.  
Zitternd und die Arme fest um sich geschlungen stand Draco im Sand. Harry legte die Arme von hinten um ihn.  
"Friert unser Eisprinz etwa?" "Was machst du da, Pot-äh... Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige grinste. "Ich versuche dich aufzuwärmen!"

tbc


End file.
